


I love you baby

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The Guardians - and Thor who has joined them - make a stop to refuel and, as the others go blow some steam off, Peter stays on the Milano, to guard it, he says.When Thor comes back, however, he finds a most cute and precious view.





	I love you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend for a moment that all that ugly ugly death in IW never happened and Thor joined the Guardians at the end.  
> I know this ship needs work if we consider canon, but I'll be honest, I don't like the way Thor's written in IW. It's like they took everything that made him a cool characters in Ragnarok and threw it out of the window.  
> Why is he such an asshole to the Guardians, who mind you also save him? If he isn't cruel to Gamora why should he be towards the others. I get that Peter is jealous so he does the typical and dumb alpha-male thing, but idk I don't Thor would've cared about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Even though this planet’s reputation isn’t what could be defined as “the best”, the Guardians have decided to stop there anyways. They need to refuel and also to blow off some steam – living in such close quarters with each other brings a need to be alone sometimes – so they’ve decided that they could’ve stopped there for a hour or two.

 

Quill insisted to be the one to stay on the ship, ‘cause y’know you can’t let it stay there without any kind of supervision. Who knows what could happen.

Thor asked if he wanted some company but Peter refused. He can go have fun without him for a while.

 

\- Unless you’ve forgotten how to -, Peter said with a smirk on his face.

No matter the circumstances, they always tease each other back and forth. Sometimes it becomes a challenge as to who can go longer without jumping at the other, and Thor loves it.

\- In your dreams -.

 

 

He’s not surprised that, as he approaches the Milano, he hears music.

If there’s something Peter can’t live without – apart the Guardians and Thor himself, but not that he will ever admit that – is music. He’s always playing it, always humming, always dancing, and Thor can’t deny how happy it makes him seeing him so easy-going, so relaxed.

He’s also learned a lot about Earth’s music, something that he wasn’t very familiar with, and he must say, he likes it.

 

 

He still remembers the first time Quill introduced him to “Immigrant song”.

It was like his mind had been blown. It fit perfectly.

He also remembers how red the other’s face was – they still weren’t together at the time – and how he acted like he didn’t care about his reaction.

Thor already knew better at the time.

 

 

He steps inside the Milano trying to make as little noise as possible, but it’s not like Peter would’ve noticed him, busy as he is singing and dancing to a song that Thor hasn’t ever heard – or maybe he has once but he doesn’t remember it.

He doesn’t say anything; he just crosses his arms to his chest and leans against the ship’s wall, watching Peter with crescent endearment.

 

If only he had those devices from Earth.

He could have recorded him and, if he was feeling cruel enough, he would’ve shown it to Rocket, but mostly he would’ve just cherished it, watching it with – he already knows it – a big smile on his face.

 

Despite this all it takes for Quill to notice him is to turn, but he doesn’t stop, embarrassed, like he would usually do.

Instead he keeps singing, but this time it’s directed at Thor.

 

_You’re just too good to be true_

 

And he points at him.

 

_I can’t take my eyes off you_

 

Now he’s taking some steps towards him, always following the rhythm of the music.

 

_You’d be like heaven to touch_

 

Peter takes a hold of Thor’s biceps, playfully squeezing them.

Thor smiles and lets him do it. What’s the harm in that?

 

_I wanna hold you so much_

 

Peter has taken Thor’s hands and he’s dragging him a few steps ahead and Thor complies. Then he encircles his arms around his neck and he start to gently rock along with the music and Thor follows him, resting his hands on his hips.

 

There’s an instrumental part and they’re still dancing – or well attempting to at least – and Quill is smiling and Thor is smiling too. They’re having a good time.

 

\- I love you baby! And if it’s quite all right I need you baby! -, Peter starts to shout, without looking away from Thor, who’s really fighting the impulse to say something teasing at that, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment and he shuts up.

Not that there aren’t enough moments in which Peter is like this, but Thor wants to savour all of them.

 

He doesn’t even let Quill finish the chorus and he kisses him, but by the extremely enthusiastic way Peter’s reciprocating, it’s safe to assume that he doesn’t mind at all.

 

They don’t know if the others will be back soon or if they still have some more time to spend like this, but they don’t care.

They are willing to take the heat if someone catches them like this; they aren’t doing anything bad after all.

 

Thor tightens his grip on Peter’s hips as the other presses himself closer him.

Who knew this would’ve been this much fun? Certainly not Thor, but he doesn’t mind being wrong every once in a while.


End file.
